Something
by J-A123
Summary: Quick songfic based on episode 2.22, I Can’t Get Started. Jess and Rory's kiss at Sookie's wedding.


**Summary:** Quick songfic based on episode 2.22, I Can't Get Started

**Disclaimer:** The song here is Something by The Beatles (hence the name). I don't own it, or the show. At least, not yet… maybe someday.

**A/N:** I was home sick today and rented Season 2, which I watched basically all day long. Just taking a little trip down memory lane here.

Jess leaned against the tree, hands in his pockets, signature smirk on his face as he waited for Rory. He glanced up, and saw her walking next to someone, probably her dad. She didn't see him yet, and his eyes followed her as she walked down the path with her dad.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover_

The wind began to pick up, and her hair blew across her face. Jess watched her raise her hand to brush the hair away, an earring glittering in the sun as she tucked her hair behind her ear.  
_  
Something in the way she woos me_

What had she done to make him feel like this? That was just the thing- she didn't have to do anything. It was just her, the way she always was.  
_  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

He had come back. As much as Jess loved New York, loved it so much that he was able to see past the dirt and crime and smog in the air. He had left the drugs, the yelling and swearing on the street, the graffiti on the walls that created the place he had once called home. He came back. To Stars Hallow, of all places, where he would have never imagined he would chose to go. Up until a few months ago, that is.  
_  
Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover_

Rory, now standing alone in the grass, looked up and caught sight of him. She froze at first, but then she smiled, a beautiful and serene smile, and turned to face him.  
_  
Something in her style that shows me_

She looked beautiful. The blue dress that made her eyes seem to radiate light, her dark brown hair falling against her shoulders.  
_  
Don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

His feet were stuck in place. He didn't look anywhere but at her, he just watched her walk towards him. She slowly sped up, until she was almost running at him. She stopped a few feet away from him, and their eyes locked onto each other.  
_  
You're asking me will my love grow  
I don't know, I don't know_

She asked him what he was doing here. What **was** he doing here? Could he explain it to her? Could he even explain it to himself right now? He looked straight into her eyes, and only then did he see the questions that she really wanted to ask, the ones she was asking herself right then.  
_  
You stick around now it may show  
I don't know, I don't know_

She asked again, but he could tell it wouldn't matter to her why. All that mattered right now was that he was back. He could tell she had wanted him to stay, that she had never wanted him to leave in the first place.  
_  
Something in the way she knows  
And all I have to do is think of her_

He had moved back. Jess wanted to tell her the real reason he was back, that it was all her and only her that pulled him back to Stars Hallow, but it got caught in his throat.  
_  
Something in the things she shows me_

Rory took a step forward, sliding her hands around his waist and pulling at his jacket. She leaned into him suddenly, and before he could do anything, her lips were on his and he was kissing her back.  
_  
I don't want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how_

He moved his hands up to each side of her face, rubbing his thumb on her cheek. She began to step away, and he pulled her back one last time. All too soon, she stepped back and began to walk away. She frantically told him to not say a word. Who would he tell? She was the only one to whom he ever confided, the only one he ever really wanted to talk to.

And then she was running away, her hair and dress trailing in the breeze after her. He slowly raised a hand to his mouth, and, hands in his pockets once more, began to walk back in the opposite direction.

**What do you think? I'm still undecided about whether I should leave this a one-parter, like most songfics are most successful as. Review!**


End file.
